PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC) seeks continued funding for years 44-48 in pursuit of its mission to dramatically reduce the burden of cancer within and beyond its catchment. The UWCCC, which is a matrix center within the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health (SMPH), is composed of 198 faculty members from 38 departments and 8 schools of the University of Wisconsin-Madison (UW). Our members pursue cancer care, research and education through 6 scientific programs (Human Cancer Virology, Cancer Genetic and Epigenetic Mechanisms, Tumor Microenvironment, Imaging and Radiation Sciences, Developmental Therapeutics, and Cancer Prevention and Control) supported by 10 Shared Resources. During the period 2012-2016, our members published 3324 cancer relevant manuscripts (with 66% collaborative) and were supported by $63.7M (Direct) peer-reviewed cancer relevant funding and $16.6M (Direct) non peer-reviewed funding (as of December 31, 2016). The UWCCC will accomplish this mission through nurturing a supportive cancer community, reliable infrastructure, and efficient resources. The UWCCC worked to decrease the burden of cancer in our catchment and beyond through prioritized research areas (e.g. innovative therapies and biomarkers, cancer imaging and expanded population-based cancer research), enhanced research platforms (e.g. improved clinical research infrastructure and shared resources), increased efforts to build mission-related philanthropy and expanded local to global partnerships.